The Black Butler
The Black Butler (Known to his friends as "Jon Westling"), is currently the youngest member of the Family, being Twelve Years Old, Born on June 29, 2001. Over time, he has gotten lots of friends who share his interest in making countdowns as much as he does, and has always shared an interest in making things for YouTube. Even at a Young age, he made lots of recorded videos that had debatable quality. But now, he makes countdowns that he is very much proud of. He will always continue to make Countdowns as long as he lives, and never ceases to want to edit. He also has care for all sorts of Video Game genres, and all kinds of different media assortments. History of Video Making Over the time that Jon has been on YouTube, he has tried to make it big by using several ideas of video making. He first did random videos, of all sorts of genres. He then tried his luck with Let's Plays, and videos of that nature. His last attempt before countdown making was PMVs, which were average at best. They weren't anything bad, they just weren't great. He has also achieved many milestones over the time that He's Been on YouTube. *December 13, 2009: Jon creates his first YouTube account under the name: iJonnyKid. The videos weren't very well made, and there was zero editing involved, so it isn't recomended to watch the videos. *January 5, 2013: Jon achieves his first 100 subscribers on his first channel, Tronj0n. The channel is long gone, so there's no use looking for it. Jon is elated to see this, and continues to grow in popularity today. *February 20, 2013: Jon creates his current Channel, Blackish Butler just to achieve 100 subscribers weeks later. He has stayed on that channel ever since, and has attained quite a lot of subscribers. *May 16, 2013: Jon joins The Gaming Family. The first video he ever appeared in was Top 22 Females In Gaming. He continues to make segments for Gaming Family countdowns today. Jon got his name: "The Black Butler" from one of his favourite animes, "Kurioshitima", or "The Black Butler", and decided he liked the sound of it, so he nabbed it. Organizations Believe it or not, Jon is part of many different clubs and organizations all over the internet. The most obvious of these is that he is a member of The Gaming Family, but he is also apart of his friend's Orginazation, 90zone Studios, where he is the co-owner. He was, for a short time a member of the Exodus Knights, but the admins of the EK had labled him as a member without his knowledge. So, because he wished to stay loyal to The Gaming Family, he left the Exodus Knights, and hasn't looked back since. He is also a part of Tats TopsVideos, who is currently the most subscribed countdown organization on YouTube. He is a script writer there, and over the course of being a part of the team, has met many new friends, and many new enemies as well. Finally, Jon is also a Part of The Chaos Theatre, ever since his friend William, (RabbidLuigi) Convinced him to join. He has thoroughly enjoyed his time there, and met many new people along the way. Gallery Screen_shot_2013-08-19_at_03.30.28.png|What Jon looks like according to Stelios78910. Screen_shot_2013-08-20_at_01.25.20.png|Ethan/Egoraptor telling Jon WHAT EXACTLY WUT TO DO. This is wrong on so many levels. Category:Members Category:Bronies Category:Countdown Makers Category:Policy Category:Americans